


The Lost Deal | Michael Clifford AgePlay

by derxnged



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 seconds of summer age play, ABDL, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Developing Relationship, F/M, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Spanking, Punishment, Spanking, daddy!michael, non-sexual punishment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derxnged/pseuds/derxnged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily had gone to the mall to do a little bit of shopping when she ran into Michael....let's just say she ended up going home with him on "a-little-bit-more-than-just-friends" standards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_"See? I told you. You're nothing but a little baby. But don't worry, sweetie. Daddy will take good care of you."_

_"Wait what? What do you mean "Daddy?"_

_"Well, that's what happens when little babies like you wet their nappies, sweetie pea. Daddy has to step in and make it all better."_

_"I don't understand..."_

_"It's quite obvious that you need someone to look after you. And that someone is going to be me."_


	2. One

The towel was held firmly around my torso as I padded from the steaming bathroom and down the hall to my old room. 

My plane from Chicago touched down last night, maybe midnight. I live in Washington state; Seattle to be exact. I'm attending the Art Institute and we were just let out for our holiday break. 

Tossing the damp towel to the bed, I kneel down and start digging through my suitcase for today's clothes. I quickly dress myself in a studded bra and crew cut before pulling the second bag up. I laid out the towel and grabbed  the padded garment from its packaging. 

Now, you're probably wondering why a college student would be putting a diaper on herself. While I have grown to enjoy them, the real reason is simple. When I was about seven the doctor found a tumor on my bladder. If left untreated it could have possibly caused more damage than what it was worth so we decided to have it removed. One of the side affects of the surgery was loss of bladder control. I am one of the 10% to have a procedure like this that is actually affected by it. It has both it's benefits and draw backs, but I've learned to live with it.

After everything is properly secured, I slide my legs into a worn pair is skinny jeans. I quickly pull on some socks and my Vans. 

Running a brush through my damp locks I position my hair behind my shoulders and start on the cosmetics. It doesn't take much time or effort; just eyeliner on my top lid and bottom waterline, mascara, and filling in my eyebrows. Pushing my phone and wallet into my back pockets and snatching my keys, I flipped the light off and walked out the bedroom door. 

My intentions were simple. I was just going to do a little light Christmas shopping with the money I had set aside from work. I wasn't going to go all out by any means. I just needed to get something for Mom and Dad, my little brother Evan and my friend Warren. 

I was out the door, locking it behind me. Crossing my arms tightly over my chest I ran through the snow and to my car. I quickly dropped into the driver's seat and flipped the key, briskly rubbing my hands together as the heat kicked in. 

As I pulled away from the curb and onto the subdivision street, I turned up the radio and smiled when I was met with Nirvana. I quietly sang along, drumming on the steering wheel as the first of the red light stalls started. 

Finally making it through the morning rush traffic, I pulled into the parking lot. Snagging the first spot I could I locked my car and walked into the building. 

When the door opened I was smacked in the face by the scent of new clothes and the sound of Christmas shoppers hustling and bustling about. I quickly weaved my way through the crowds. I was heading for the Game Stop on the second floor. 

My brother and I were very close. We aren't siblings by birth, we are both adopted. I'm from Scotland and he's a little devil from Singapore. I was six when I was brought to the states, eight when he came over, he already being four and not knowing a lick of English. We grew close very quickly though, finding our home with Mark and Carrie and loving them to no end. 

I can remember back when Fall Out 4 came out. It was midnight when Evan called me, raving on and on about this game and how Mom and Dad didn't want to buy to for him because he'd only play it for five minutes and never touch it again. I had then talked to our parents the next morning and they agreed to let me buy it for him when Christmas came around. That was my first stop here in the mall. 

Walking into the small store, I scan the shelves and easily find the game. Thankfully the line was short as I was out in ten minutes. The next place was jeweler's. 

I met my best friend Warren in 2nd grade. We both rode the same bus and the driver had assigned us the same seat. He's a bright red head with so many freckles he looks like he's paint splattered. He was adopted from Russia and practically lived at my house growing up. He was my first friend, my first awkward braces kiss, and the first kid that I could get high and laugh like school girls with. We were always there for each other. 

We have this saying that we adopted our freshman year of high school. We were both subject to bullying and a lack of confidence. I had terrible anxiety and he didn't like speaking in front of people. The night before we started school again we stayed up in the wee hours of the morning devising a plan to make sure we went unnoticed and weren't the first victims of this rumored "Freshman Friday." The next morning he sauntered on the bus with the biggest grin plastered across his face. 

"I got it." He said, prouder than an Olympic gold medal winner. 

"Got what you goof?" 

"We'll be fuck it buddies." He exclaimed. 

"And what the hell is a fuck it buddy." 

"No matter what happens, now matter what people say about us walking in there today, I promise that we will be able to get through it and laugh about it in the end. One day all these bad high school happenings will just be stories we're straining to remember. They won't matter. We'll be able to say fuck it together." 

That was five years ago and that's all we've ever done since. Warren's going off the the army this summer. He wants to do it for his dad who died fighting in Iraq. So, I called the jeweler's and asked if they could make me a set of engraved dog tags saying "Fuck it buddies." After having to explain the story to the woman on the phone, she agreed with a smile and told me to come pick them up when she called. 

I walked up to the counter and gave the young man my name. Several minutes after disappearing to the back he returned with two small boxes. I didn't wait to open mine and slip the chain around my neck. After paying and biding a thank you I was off to a specialty shop. 

My parents are up there in age. Dad just turned 60 this year and Mom is 58. Before they decided to finally adopt their own children they were foster parents. It wasn't anything huge, they maybe had 30 kids over 20 years. They still kept the pictures and everything those kids every wrote, drew, or colored for them. Before I started college, I started going through the files to see if I could find the signatures of all their foster children. I was able to track down every last one and send it to a stone mason. I wanted to get every signature carried into a bench top for Mom and Dad's garden. I was finally able to pick it up after finishing the layaway payment for it. 

The woman working in the store thought it was one of the sweetest things she had ever seen working there and even had one of the men help me carry it out o my car. 

It was situated in the trunk along with the other gifts. I thanked the man and wished him a happy holidays before returning back to the building. I still had a little money left to do some shopping of my own. 

I checked my phone after perusing a few shops and saw it was noon. My stomachs got the memo, too, and started to gurgle with the emptiness of hunger. I found my way over to the food court. After scanning the limited selection, I decided on the Pizza Hut counter. 

I listed ordered a personal pan pizza and wandered over to an empty table. The dinning area was rather empty for a Saturday afternoon. 

Pulling out my mobile and started scrolling through different social media sites. Suddenly, I heard the screech of the chair legs on the floor. Someone sat down to the place across from me and I glanced up to them. 

"I'm sorry, you have the wrong table." I mumbled softly, looking past the man. 

"I don't think so, Scottie." The voice held an accent. Twangy. Australian. My eyes met his and my hearts skipped a beat. 

"Michael?" 

His lips pulled up in a grin as he nodded. "Miss me, kid?" 

Michael Clifford was a kid I went to school with. He moved here in middle school when his dad got transferred. Ever since his first day he targeted me and teased me for the stupidest reasons. It was more annoying than anything. 

"What are you doing here?" I asked, taking a sip of my soda. 

"I saw you sit down when I was shopping and I thought I'd come to say hi." He shrugged. "I can go if you want." 

"No I mean it's fine, I guess. Just unexpected. Like, I don't really count on seeing the annoying shit from high school." I chuckled lightly. He smiled and nodded. 

"Yeah I was a frustrating bastard wasn't I? I'm sorry about that, I just really fuckin' liked you." 

"Oh did you now?" I missed, raising and eyebrow. 

"Fuck yeah. Every guy did. You're so fit and have a killer smile. Come the think of it, though, I could have gotten you to go out with me. I do know quite a bit about you that could have ruined your life." My heart jumped again. 

"Do tell." 

"I know that you used to wear nappies. And by the way your jeans looks tight, I'd say you still do."


	3. Two

My throat went dry. 

"How the hell?.." Was all I managed to mumble as I resisted the urge to look down to my lap.

"Anyone who's been around a kid small enough to be in diapers would know. Hell when my mom saw you at one school event or another she asked me. Kudos to you for still rocking skinny jeans though." There was the ghost of a smirk lining his lips as he leaned back in the chair. I did my best to shake off any feelings of indifference. 

"Okay, yeah, I wear nappies. I had to have a tumor removed from my bladder." I tried to just shrug it off as nothing. "Why did you never say anything about it?" 

A chuckle rose from his chest. "If only you knew some shit about me." I perked up.

"Well I mean, I could learn some shit about you." 

"You're right, you can. That's why I'm going to make a deal with you." The smirk was starting to grow.

"I'm listening." 

"That nappy is dry right?" I nodded, my face portraying my confusion. "If you can keep it that way for one hour, I will go on with my life, forgetting about this whole thing. If you come back to me and it's wet, you'll have to stay at my place until Christmas." 

"Why would I have to stay with you?" I asked, reaching down to grab my bag. 

"That's what I can't tell you. I know you'll enjoy it though so this is really a win either way. Do we have a deal?" His hand was extended to me over the table. I shrugged and grasped his in mine. 

"I guess so. I'll met you here in an hour." I was always down for a little harmless fun like this. We were out of high school anyway so he couldn't do anything to me that would affect my day to day life. Plus I always had the slightest bit of a cliché crush on him so maybe I could get to know him a little better. 

He smiled and watched as I grabbed my tray. After quickly dumping the trash away, I started off towards Barnes and Noble.

I found myself wandering towards the Starbucks situated in the front of the store. Once there was a double chocolate chip frappuccino on my hand, I started my searches. 

I have always been able to tell right before I wet. It's like the faintest warning before the dam bursts. I can never catch it in time because it is only a mere seconds before it happens, but it's still there, still mocking me. 

Without really thinking, I look up to see I've wandered towards the children's books. I always seem to do this, and walk out with some that I don't really need. Nevertheless, there are several books from my childhood that keep catching my eye. Without much further thought, I snatch the few from the shelves and keep perusing.   
There wasn't much else to catch my attention. It didn't take long to check out and I was off again. 

Glancing down to my phone, boredom was starting to creep over me. I still had another 20 minutes with nothing else to do. Maybe I could just ditch? My car's right outside and I am totally down to just go home and watch whatever on Netflix. I shake the thought. I know from many a deals with my brother that flaking is not a good option. But what if I do end up returning to him wet? Maybe I could just sneak into the bathroom and change. I've got a spare and he'll never know. I rid my head of that one as well. I know myself, I will feel far too guilty for doing that. I guess I'll just have to see what happens in the minutes remaining. I know my bladder won't hold but much longer, but maybe it won't fail me this time. 

It's not that I'm afraid to spend the next week with Michael, it's far from that. I would rather spend the time with my family. Being away at school kills me and them. Maybe this will be good for me. Maybe he's actually what I'm hoping. 

Being in diapers for the past 12 or 13 years had me doing a lot of research. I learned about large communities that wear for the enjoyment of it. They even built upon that enjoyment, some of them, and regressed to children, toddlers, even babies. Putting themselves in a mindset to escape the world and embrace this strange want or need. I found myself growing more and more interesated in it. Before I knew it I was buying myself a pacifier, and then more, along with bottles and sippy cups. There is a whole stash still tucked away under my bed at home. I took a few of the items with me when I left for school, but they were soon forgotten with my hectic schedule. Maybe it would be nice to return to them. 

It's impossible though, he could never be what I'm secretly hoping. He'll probably just tease me about it for the first day and then try to fuck me the rest, at the worst. Or maybe we could fall madly in love during the course of a week and totally be one of those shitty Hallmark movies they start running the day after Thanksgiving. 

I laugh myself out of that thought, shaking my head and running a hand through my hair. Looking down at the items I've picked out and then to the time, I head to check out with ten minutes. I think I'm gonna get lucky this time. 

In my slow walking towards the front of the store I am thankful to see it's not too busy. Waiting in lines is one of the worst things in the world for me. I honestly have no clue why it bothers me so much, but it does. I reach the shelves of bargain prices books when I feel it, in my lower stomach. I look down to my phone. 

"Shit, I had four more minutes."  I muttered, finally walking up to the counter as the thirsty padding soaked up my near victory. 

"Did you find everything okay?" The woman asked cheerfully. Letting out a small sigh, I nodded. No need to let my frustration show around others. 

"Yep. Thank you." I smile softly, handing her cash and taking my bag. After receiving my change, I drop it in with the books and walk towards the doorway. 

It doesn't take but a few moments for me to venture back to the food court, where I see Michael lounging at the same table, his phone in his hands. 

Here goes nothing, I guess.


	4. Three

"You don't have to do this, Em. You can just turn around, waddle your ass out of here and go home to Sherlock and that huge bag of Swedish Fish you bought. And even if you do flake, it's not like he's really going to do anything. You're both adults now." 

"But adults don't chicken out. I'm not a coward." I affirm myself, allowing my torso to rise and fall with a big breath. I can do this. 

I finally reach the table I was once sitting at. He doesn't seem to notice me but all my ability to speak has vanished. Instead I pull the chair back am cautiously lowering myself down to avoid any unnecessary mishaps. 

His translucent eyes flick up, meeting mine and immediately bringing out the rosy pigment in my cheeks. 

He finally spoke after what felt like an eternity. "Well... How'd it go?" 

Suddenly finding the fabric of my jeans very intriguing, I locked my gaze on my thighs. The nervous fiddling of my fingers must have been a sign because a deep chuckle vibrated from his chest. 

"I guess I have my answer, then. But, just to be sure.." He trailed off, rising from his seat and taking my hands. He guided me back into a standing position, only pausing to smile at the confusion across my face. Before I could realize what he was actually doing, he turned my body away from his, pulling back the waistband of my jeans and the padding hidden underneath. It wasn't until I felt two fingers on my back side that I let out a surprised yelp. 

"What the hell?" Those three words were meant to sound appalled, but came across as an embarrassed whine that I wasn't pleased about. 

Another chuckle tumbled from his lips. "Silly girl. You're obviously too little to tell Daddy when you're wet, so he had to check." Landing an pat to my rear, which I will never admit to liking, he reached for my hand. "I think it's time to get the baby home and into a fresh nap-nap. That one can't be too comfortable anymore."

"So this is the deal?" I asked after a long moment of silence. "I have to stray at your's and be your little?" 

The smirk he once wore was now replaced with a gentle smile. He nodded. "Yes, Jasper. I figured there wasn't a way you didn't know about regression after being in diapers for so long." 

Micheal took ahold of my hand, leading me towards the door. "How long have you been a caregiver?" I questioned further. 

"Years. Like I said I've been watching kids since I was one. I always thought I'd be a dad and just leave it at that. It wasn't until I found the whole community on Tumblr or Twitter or something that I realized I wanted to be a daddy more." He finished with a shrug and a small smile. I simply nodded, falling silent as we walked. 

There were conflicting thoughts running through my head. Here I was, being lead by the hand by the man that tormented me all through my high school days in a wet nappy. I should be running away from his as quickly as I can, but instead I'm drawn to him. Everything feels so natural. It's throwing me for a loop. 

"I'll follow you to your house so you can grab whatever you need and drop your car off." He spoke when we were in the parking lot. Again, I merely nodded and fished my keys out of my bag. 

"Can I change at home?" I found myself asking versus telling him. 

He noticed this too and chuckled. "Yes, I don't need you getting a rash." 

"Thanks, you'll learn how key that is. I've got the most sensitive skin in the world, I swear." I joked as we reached my car. 

"I'm just over a row." Micheal informed me while I was getting into my vehicle. I just nodded and started the engine. My eyes followed his lean form through the rows until he reached a Mustang. Of course he had a nice car. Of course. 

Rolling my eyes and backed out of the parking spot and started for the exit. 

-

The drive to my house was short and uneventful. I pulled into my spot in the driveway and quickly got myself and my things out. 

Once inside, I made quick work of changing myself and gathering what I needed. I started with clothes and toiletries before moving to the items important to this whole stay. 

Not knowing what Micheal had, if anything, I just said fuck it and grabbed the whole box. It have everything from onesies to bottles, sippy cups, pacifiers, toys, changing supplies, even teethers, my blanket, and the baby printed nappies that I had. 

Topping it off with the rest of my padding, I loaded up and headed out to his car. He popped the trunk for me and soon I was in the passenger's seat next to him. 

"That was quick." He smiled, throwing his car into drive and pulling away from the curb. I nodded a bit absently while I was typing up a text to send to my mom. Nothing much, just telling her that I was spending the week at my friend's house. I knew she wouldn't question me too much, I'm a Uni student after all. I told her I loved her and to call me if she had any questions. 

By the one I was finished, Micheal was out on the highway, the local alt station playing quietly. 

There wasn't much talking going on between us, just some small talk. Until finally, he started asking about my little side. 

"How old are you?" He started, simply. 

"Infant to three." I said quietly, a sudden wave of bashfulness washing over me. 

"Oh my, a tiny baby I've got, hm?" He teased softly. I think he could see I was tensing because he put his hand on my arm, rubbing soft circles with his thumb. "I'm not going to force you to do anything or rush this for you. I know I'm new and you've probably never done this with anyone before." Micheal reassured quietly. He was right, I always kept the little part of me hidden. 

I've had boyfriends and girlfriends in the past and they knew I wore, obviously. But they just thought it was a necessity and nothing more. They were never serious relationships. 

After a moment of silence, he spoke again. "So, what all did you bring?" 

A shy, sort of awkward laugh tumbled from my mouth. "Well, everything, I guess." 

"Elaborate." 

"Onesies, bottles, pacifiers, toys.." I trailed off, looking down to my lap. 

"Good girl." Micheal praised gently. "I was afraid we'd have to go back."

With that, the car was silent. We arrived at his house shortly after. Once the car was in park, the butterflies in my tummy started fluttering. This is what I wanted, but what I making the right choice? 

Micheal already had my door open before I could think on that any more. He wore a warm smile that melted my insides. His eyes were soft and caring. He was looking at me with the tenderness and love that I craved, I needed. He held his hand out to me. "C'mon, dove. Let's get you settled."


	5. A/N hi so

So it's been almost a year since I started rewriting this story. I just started up again and i forgot how much i love this story. 

Please, if you don't mind, go reread the first three chapters. 

If you want to see my updates faster though, check this story out on my Wattpad, @kingcrybaby 

Thanks for the patience 

-Alli


End file.
